


lego art for 'Ebb and Flow'

by wyomingnot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Legos, M/M, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: What it says on the tin. Highlights from the tidepool, in lego form.





	lego art for 'Ebb and Flow'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ebb and Flow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659723) by [MoonwalkingCrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on tumblr as a response to an anonymous ask](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/159776089775/i-asked-what-to-lego-and-a-lovely-anon-said-i). No tentacled creatures were harmed in the making of these tableaux.


End file.
